Hydrocarbon and carbonaceous feedstock can be converted into H2 and CO synthesis gas mixtures with varying ratios of H2 to CO. Feedstock may include coals, natural gas, oil fractions, bitumen and tar-like refinery wastes, pet-coke and various forms of biomass. The synthesis gas mixtures can be converted into valuable hydrocarbons and chemicals using catalytic processes.